Pretty Girl
by Call Me Quirky
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Draco's attracted to Ginny and vice versa, but she's with Harry. So how does that work out? DG. Pretty Girl by Sugarcult.


Disclaimer- In an imaginary world, I am sitting behind a beautiful, chestnut, antique desk, with papers covering the surface and a big, fat check for writing the Harry Potter series. Now, remember everyone, my imaginary world…

_Pretty Girl_

Inspired by the song "Pretty Girl" by Sugarcult

**Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.**

"Ginny, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ginny said surprised, turning to see her very frantic, very doleful boyfriend rushing toward her in an empty corridor. _What is going on?_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But, I need to get it out. I've… I've been cheating on you since a month after we we're going out until now. But, I love you. I really do. I know I haven't exactly been the best boyfriend, but please give me another chance Ginny!"

By now, he was softly crying.

Ginny felt something sharp stab her in her heart. So that's why Harry would rush off without her, without a backward glance or a goodbye, even a good excuse. He was off screwing some other girl!

He would break dates, leave her for Ron and Hermione and all along, she would put herself down, thinking she was a horrible girlfriend.

_I am a horrible girlfriend._ She must have done something wrong if Harry was turning to another girl.

Choking back tears, Ginny said, "I… I forgive you, Harry."

Relief washed over him as he dried his tears, gave his girlfriend a kiss, and left the corridor with a certain bounce in his step.

But he never took a look back. But, if he did he would have seen a redhead girl standing alone, books surrounding her, and torrents of tears spilling from her eyes.

She stood like that for what felt forever, when a tall, gorgeous, muscular, (A/N- swoons I really should stop now. :P) blond turned the corner, only to witness the sight before him.

There, Draco saw, was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. With her eyes closed, and silent tears streaming down her face, she didn't see him approach her, his eyes transfixed on her.

He lifted his hand and delicately, as if afraid she would break, wiped her tears from her eyes. Ginny's eyes reflexively snapped open, shocked by the concern and adoration she saw from the gray depths.

The two stood there, staring into each other's eyes, until Draco couldn't help it anymore. He gently lowered his lips, as if giving her a chance to pull away, and placed it on hers. He was amazed when he felt her lips moving with his.

--------------------------------------

Two days later, Ginny placed her hands to her lips, a soft smile gracing them, as she remembered that kiss. Since that day, she felt herself rapidly falling in love Draco Malfoy. Of course, they never told anyone. They haven't met up since then.

**And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.**

**It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.**

She looked around the library, and caught the eyes of her blond secret. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Ginny buried her head back into her homework, smiling widely to herself.

Ginny, sadly, was still with Harry, who kept to his word, and corrected his waywardness. But, Ginny was getting annoyed by him. She lost all the respect for him the day of his confession, but had been secretly yearning for the romance from him like she imagined when she was younger.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Shit! _

Ginny was going to be late for her class. She was racing down a deserted corridor, (A/N: Déjà vu anyone?) when she accidentally bumped into a figure, who was hidden in the shadows.

She was going to fall to the hard marble floor, but a hand caught her wrist and pulled her up before she landed.

Brushing herself off, she looked up to smile, apologize and thank that person, but she once again felt herself being hypnotized by the gray depths of his eyes, the window to his soul. She has a sense of yearning rise in her, and she saw him softly smile at her.

"DRAKIE! THERE YOU ARE!"

The two spun around to see Pansy Parkinson resident bitch walking toward them, wearing absurdly high heels. Her hips were swaying ridiculously and her face was covered by make-up.

When she reached Draco, she looped her arm around his and looked Ginny up and down, in a challenging way.

"Ugh. What is she doing here?"

Ginny looked at Draco, knowing that the question was directed at him.

"I don't know Parkinson. But, be careful. Her filth might be contagious."

Ginny felt her heart wretch, even though his silver eyes were now filled with apology and guilt.

"Look at you, you _whore._ Why don't you go find Potter? Oh, wait, he's too busy snogging Cho Chang in the empty greenhouse. Are you such a stupid little girl that you can't keep a tighter leash on your man?"

Suddenly, Ginny felt the desire to get away. She felt the tears welling up, threatening to pour out. She forgot about her classes, and turned to scamper back down the corridor, to her room. The Harry comment didn't hurt, but it still opened healing wounds.

**She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.**

--------------------------------------------------

A week later, Ginny is sitting by herself at the end of Gryffindor table, trying to eat her breakfast and push down her sense of loneliness.

She had long since broken up with Harry, and had been abandoned by the Gryffindors. Nobody messed with their Golden Boy.

She is truly alone now. No friends, no boyfriends, no family…

_No Draco…_

**And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.**

**It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.**

Ginny slammed her spoon into her empty cereal bowl, ignoring the curious looks and giggling that was directed at her. She had to get away. Away from all of this. Away from the chatter and happiness that surrounded her, suffocating her.

Getting up and gathering her things. She swept out of the hall. When she got out of the room, she backed up against the wall and slid down, letting her legs give away below her, taking comfort in the shadows.

**Pretty girl... pretty girl...**

**  
**Curling into the fetal position, Ginny hugged her legs closer to her, softly and silently crying. She stiffened when she heard the doors open, even though she was well out of sight.

"I'm serious… that filthy muggle-loving bitch was hanging all over my boyfriend yesterday. I think she cornered him in the hallway. Draco did make a comment to me the other day about how she was such a nuisance. Remember when we made that bet for him to kiss her, and see what would happen? OMG! I just realized! I think she has a crush on him! That's hilarious. He would never give a second of his life, that pathetic Weasley."

Crushed, Ginny's crying increase, but still remained silent, as she continued listening to the conversation Pansy was having with Millicent Bulstrode. But the entire time, she couldn't help but think about Draco.

**Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head.**

**  
**What she didn't realize was that behind closed doors, a certain blond couldn't keep his mind on his homework, because it kept wandering back to certain kiss with a certain redhead. What started out as a bet led Draco to have to fight his increasing attraction with someone he was forbidden from.

_His forbidden fruit…_

---------------------------------------------

Ginny has never been more nervous in her life.

She was pacing behind the closed double doors, breathing heavily, trying to clam herself down.

Over the past years, a lot of things changed. The Light Side won, and Voldemort and his prominent leaders all died in battle, including Lucius Malfoy. The people of the Wizarding World and muggles lived in peace.

Yes, a lot of things have changed.

Ginny's father suddenly appeared by her side, and surveyed her quietly, as she tried to compose herself. He gently took her arm in his.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice. Then, the double doors opened.

All her nervous and unsure feeling dissolved as she caught sight of those beautiful eyes. The ones filled with love, nervousness, concern, affection, and happiness. She couldn't keep her eyes off them.

Everything went by in a flash, until she heard the priest say,

"Do you, Ginerva Weasley, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish her, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

The tears couldn't be held back as she choked out

"I do."

**It's the way that he makes you cry.  
It's the way that he's in your mind.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.**

**  
It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love...**


End file.
